A Quidditch Winter
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: Done as a school assignment, I wrote this. What happens when Severus Snape must referee yet another Quidditch match? Will time repeat itself as the first time?


Black robes billowing out behind him, Hogwarts Potions Master Severus Snape trudged through the snow, the hem of his black cloak getting dampened. Snowflakes fell from the heavens, covering the world in white.  
  
Scowling, Severus shook his head. The flakes that had landed in his shoulder-length ebony hair fell off. "Hello professor!" two voices chorused.  
  
Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley walked over, their cheeks pink from the cold. "What are you doing?" Severus asked, eyes glittering, "Skipping class, perhaps?"  
  
"Oh no, sir! Professor Dumbledore sent us!" Ginny replied, locking her blue eyes onto his black ones. She pulled her hood back up over her flaming red hair. "He wants to see you!"  
  
"Thank you Miss Weasley, Miss Granger," he snarled, going into the warm castle. When about half way to the headmaster's office, Severus turned and looked at his two shadows, Hermione and Ginny. "Why are you following me?"  
  
"We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore too," they said. Hermione smiled, her brown eyes sparkling along with her smile. Severus started walking to Dumbledore's office again, the two Gryffindor girls following right behind.  
  
"Lemon drops," Severus said, when they made it to the gargoyle statue that lead to Dumbledore's office. It moved to the side, as they stepped onto the moving staircase.  
  
In Albus Dumbledore's office, Severus sat down, Hermione and Ginny standing by the door. Albus smiled, before starting. "I bet you are wondering what I needed you for?" he asked.  
  
Severus nodded stiffly. "Well, I need you to referee the next Quidditch match. Madam Hooch has become quite ill, and can't get out of bed."  
  
"Which match is it?" the Slytherin asked. Albus looked around thoughtfully. Fawkes looked at him from her perch, and chirped as if to remind him.  
  
"Gryffindor versus Slytherin, if I am correct," he replied. Severus went pale, but nodded in agreement nonetheless. He stood up, and made a slight bow, before taking his leave.  
  
"Professor." Ginny and Hermione started questioning him about Madam Hooch's condition.  
  
Three days later, Severus stood in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch in the referee robes. The Gryffindor Team and Slytherin Team stood around him, glaring daggers at each other. "This is to be a fair game!" he barked, "Meaning, no trying to kill the other team's players!"  
  
When the players and Severus where in the air, he flew around, craning his neck to see if any of the Gryffindors-he was ignoring the fact that his Slytherins where cheating-where breaking the rules. "Katie Bell scores! It is now 4-to-0, Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan screamed.  
  
Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Seeker, scanned the field for the Golden Snitch. The Snitch was one of three Quidditch balls, the small walnut-sized ball made of gold that was extremely fast. He had to find and catch it before the Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy, did. He vaguely heard the "6-to- 2, Gryffindor!"  
  
There it was, flying around near the Slytherin end among the snowflakes that had started to fall. Harry and Draco both saw it. They raced after it, Harry on his Firebolt 2004 and Draco on a Nimbus 2003.  
  
Severus looked up, and saw the Snitch right above his head. He flew out of the way, as a red blur went through the spot he had been. Harry slowed his broom down, as he put a hand up, little gold wings beating against his fingers.  
  
The crowd cheered, as both teams landed. Severus stalked over to the Gryffindor team. "That is the second time you nearly injured me, Potter," he hissed, glaring down his nose at them.  
  
"Sorry professor," Harry apologized. Irritated, Severus walked back into the castle.  
  
"Lousy Gryffindors." Severus sighed, as he went down the stairs into the dungeons. He changed out of his robes, and went to bed.  
  
Meanwhile, on the Quidditch Pitch, Albus smiled. 'Madam Hooch really should take more time off,' he thought, stroking his white beard, blue eyes twinkling. He went to congratulate the winners, as they stood amongst the cheering crowd of students and teachers alike. 


End file.
